


We'll Love What We Find

by dramaqueenminyard



Series: Fanfic February 2017 [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, finally requited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: A sequel to "My Love Is Yours But Your Love's Not Mine." A few years down the road, Gansey and Adam finally get together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> February 12.

When Gansey met Adam, he knew it would be a forever sort of thing. 

Gansey had met many people in his life, but only a few of them were ones he knew he would want to be with forever. Ronan and Adam had been the first two. 

When Gansey met Ronan, he never thought the boy would fall for someone like Adam. Then again, he hadn't though he himself would fall for Adam, yet there he was. 

Adam Parrish was just the sort of person people were always falling in love with, even if he wouldn't believe it himself. 

Gansey felt like his life was at a standstill. The future felt unsure, and God, what can beat magical kings and dying and coming back from the dead? 

Henry knew what he wanted. It had taken Blue a while, but she'd figured out what she wanted as well. Ronan was happy. Adam was achieving his dreams. 

Gansey liked to think that Noah was happy, even if he could no longer ask him. 

When you asked Gansey what he wanted, though, his mind said: Blue's feet on the dashboard of his car, Henry in the backseat singing some song Gansey still isn't sure about the words to. 

His mind said Ronan laughing at something Opal says in the barns. 

And Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam. 

He's braver now. He lets himself think that everything he feels for Adam is real and valid even if it is unrequited. He didn't plan on letting himself tell Blue and Henry about it. 

They were playing never have I ever, and Gansey had long since moved from tipsy to drunk. Henry said "never have I ever thought about kissing Adam" just to snicker at Blue's put off look as she takes a drink. 

Both of their eyebrows shot up when Gansey took a drink. 

"Oh." Blue said. 

"Ooh, Gansey Boy." Henry teased, but his voice had grown soft, nearly pitying. 

"I don't think I want to talk about it." Gansey said. He shrugged his shoulders and got up to stumble to the bed. 

It didn't end there, of course. Blue asked him about it the next morning, whether he'd just been drunk or if it was just sexual attraction or if he was in love with Adam. 

(It hit him, when she asked that, that he had never been interested in sex with another person unless he was sufficiently attracted to them in a romantic way first. He was pretty sure there's a word for that, he would have to look it up.) 

Gansey ended up telling his boyfriend and girlfriend about the Adam thing. 

"Too bad he's with Ronan." Henry said. "I wouldn't mind you dating him, though." 

Blue didn't say anything, just looked thoughtful. If Gansey hadn't known her as well as he did, he would have thought she looked opposed to the idea of Gansey and Adam, but he knew her rather well, and that look made him sort of afraid. 

Well of course Blue took action. Gansey would learn later that she called Ronan first. She said something like, hypothetically, if my boyfriend wanted to date your boyfriend and your boyfriend wanted to date my boyfriend, I would be okay with it. Would you be? 

Ronan had said something like, which boyfriend? though he must have already known. 

Ronan had, eventually, admitted that he would be fine with it. He was sure to tell her that he had no interest in dating her boyfriend. 

"Do you think Adam would have in interest in it, though?" 

"Maybe. He's said stuff like that before." 

So Blue moved on with her plan. This was the part she got Henry involved in. The two of them made sure that events occurred just so to result in Adam and Gansey being alone in a room together. 

She'd winked at Gansey before she'd left, and now all she could do was hope that Ronan had checked his phone and followed the directions in her text, which were: tell Adam that tomorrow he's going to have to talk about his feelings. Gansey had never felt awkward around Adam, and that wasn't changing even in the face of telling him how he felt. 

It hadn't taken Adam long to figure out what was going on. Between his boyfriend steering their conversations over to Gansey and his best friend's cryptic messages, he realized what was up the second Gansey started in with the "I don't want to ruin our friendship" shit. When Gansey ran out of things to say, Adam asked him, "Are you in love with me?" 

"Yes. I have been for... quite a while, actually." 

"Good. I love you too." 

And then Adam was kissing him. Gansey remembered thinking that Adam looked the most beautiful when he was laughing. Now he thinks that maybe he was wrong. Adam looks the most beautiful right after Gansey kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: panizzylightwood
> 
> prompts are always welcome!


End file.
